124014-morning-coffee-2015-03-24-a-night-of-science
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- That "one shipped title" requirement. Doubt they'd consider http://www.avlis.org as "work experience". Then there's that minor detail of moving to California. | |} ---- I've got a bit more to boast with then that ;) The moving to California, or US in general is the biggest problem for me as well. I know they have an office in the UK as well, and I will try to advocate working from home + visiting the UK office now and then ought to be sufficient. I'm a developer, I can do Magic!! | |} ---- ---- Good luck with that! For me, it's getting better and better every day workwise. More responsibility, more tasks, less sitting around waiting until the day finishes. And a workmobilephone. But no Wildstar for me today. Will play card games instead. So little time, so much to play :( | |} ---- Hey, here's hoping you get it! They can use quality programmers! I can only apologize for having to possibly live in California, though. But hey, you'll be on Entity! :D Last night, the wife and I made up for not being able to go out to dinner this weekend by going out to eat. We got to Max & Erma's in time to see a painting class being taught. The kinds of things you never realize happen! We got home, and that's when the fun started! The wife and I decided to pick up a pair of alts we had been leveling a long time ago, a Mordesh Engineer on her part and a Granok Medic on mine (Jonson Stonemason in case anyone saw me). So we happened to be in Algoroc with Cirinde and a new guild member when people started asking for invites. I don't know how many people we invited into the guild last night, almost all completely new to the game or having not played since beta, but I personally invited three. And Cirinde was going at it like a boss! I'd guesstimate ten overall, though I'll have to wait for Cirinde to confirm how many she invited. Makes me feel good that this game is growing again and we're there to help new players get their feet off the ground. The wife and I leveled a bit, and she's having a ton of fun blowing stuff up while I gamma beam things to death. She needs a bit of movement practice, but I think she'll be good to go soon! And I really missed playing my medic. We logged off early to watch some Blue Planet so that she could get to bed (David Attenborough is her Lunesta), but I ended up falling asleep as well, so I couldn't get back on last night. I probably won't be able to get on until laaaaaaate tonight because of band practice, but that's how it goes. Looking forward to seeing everyone on Nexus, though, and welcome to all our new members! | |} ---- ---- Do you have any idea how exhausting that is.... | |} ---- Yes, yes we do :P | |} ---- You should hear how Seeger talks... Luckily, the guild doesn't make me keep that accent on full time. | |} ---- It could be worse, when frustrated I slip into Shodan speak, which is difficult to properly convey in text. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iZMD_eCpEo Not that any organic has been so foolish as to try my patience as of late. | |} ---- I have lost count on how many I have invited over the past few days from that zone alone, but I think it was 5 or 6 last night. Nyte invited 2 people yesterday, also. I am just happy that all these new people are here and enjoying the game. :) If Vic talked like Seeger in gchat all the time, I would need a translator! It takes me a couple of read throughs to decipher what he is saying when we RP. :blink: Wishing you all kinds of good luck, Olivar! Have a good day all. | |} ---- Sometimes, sistah, when Seegah be talkin', ya gotta go ovah it in yah head a couple times anyhow. It takes a bit tah know what he be talkin' about. | |} ---- Never had a problem understanding Seeger. I have had more than enough conversations with the Darkspear in the game that will not be named. It's not like he is trying to speak some starwars language after all. | |} ---- Chua understand just fine, yes. Maybe Aurin not smart enough. Aurin need science? Chua make device, translate Seeger speech, yes? Cozmotronic. | |} ---- Seegah got dat already. If he not be undahstood, he got a sword. It be deh best translatah, 'cause it deh quickest way tah.... get deh point across! WAHAHAHAHAH! | |} ---- It's not just Aurin that can't understand him, humans are likewise baffled by his dialect. | |} ---- Chua made translation device = BOOM! .. No thanks :) This is tame lol | |} ---- Chua don't generally make anything that can't be weaponized, or that is so bug free as to not occasionally malfunction in a catastrophic way. Most of the time other chua explode so no one cares. It's like science Darwinism, untold masses of chua, (and the things that chua point weapons at) die so that the average dominion soldier has a "safe", and yet highly lethal rifle. It is in no way as comfortable a partnership as the dominion has with the draken, but for the moment the benefits of keeping the chua are favorable. I would like to keep the mass of dominion citizens away from them when I can though. | |} ---- (work is slow today....) | |} ---- ---- *Conveniently looks the other way.* So mean, making him spill his tea | |} ---- I refuse to acknowledge underpants! | |} ---- I meant in the sense of tweaking Oli :D | |} ---- Oh really? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome back cupcake!! I hope you enjoy all the cool stuff they added :) | |} ---- Yes I could have optimized some things a bit better. Finding the "right" pieces is the challenge. Unfortunately it's extremely difficult to see everything IG and the various 3rd party sites are incomplete at best or dormant. I hear you on the Aurin floors and Granok parts. They were used because those were the least worst of the lot. I mean you'd think in a sci-fi game we'd get metals, plastics and electronics. Instead we get stone, wood and haphazardly welded plates that belong in a gaslight era setting. Unfortunately I'm not seeing a lot of non-basic pieces that had the interior space I wanted. Another thing that exacerbates the feeling of emptiness is that most of it's about two times as tall as it needs to be due to camera issues. At the correct height the camera gets zoomed in too far and it gets much harder to avoid camera collision scrape jitter. At the end of the day this is a 1.0 build and I'm not unhappy with it. If I do another I'll probably go in another direction. | |} ---- Welcome back, James! There's been a lot of that going around, too. We're seeing all kinds of returning players. Some haven't been around since beta (we had a few of those we recruited last night). | |} ---- ---- ----